the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marx
Marx was a member of the Knights of Metta, and generally enforced his mistress, Xamera. In 1016, he attempted to capture the Knight Qi Raja. Marx and fellow Knight Yaram were assigned to capture Raja, but failed their mission. Although Raja escaped from the country, Marx pursued on horseback and quickly caught up. After throwing Raja to the ground, Marx interrogated him. The Knight refused to give away any information, forcing Marx to rip the information he needed from Raja's mind, but immediately afterward, the Knight stole Yaram's sword and attacked the Knights. Marx lunged at Raja, but the Knight severed Marx's legs from his torso. Moments later, Qi Raja was killed by Yaram. Drawing from his hate, Marx survived his injury. He replaced his lower body with a carriage to preserve mobility, but he soon learned to rely only on the dark side by mastering the art of flight. Flying became Marx's second nature, enabling him to become one of the few persons who appropriated the Trisazeta style of sword combat; in this method, he used a devastating spinning sword attack. From that time on, Marx also became known as "the Half-Man." Eventually, Yaram, who Marx had grown fond of, was tracked down by an aspiring Knight, Andre the Indestructible, who tried to stop the Knight of Metta. Marx confronted Andre on a landing pad. Andre, however, taunted Marx and impaled his shoulder. Marx fell back and taunted Andre, convincing him to kill him. However, when Yaram arrived immediately afterward, offering Andre an audience with Lady Xamera, Andre coldly rejected him. Biography Early life Originally a Knight of Metta, Marx ascended in rank amongst the Legions of Metta, and generally enforced his mistress, Lady Xamera. Capture of Qi Raja In 1016, he attempted to capture the Knight Qi Raja. Marx and fellow Knight Yaram were assigned to capture Raja, but failed their mission. Although Raja escaped from the country, Marx pursued on horseback and quickly caught up. After throwing Raja to the ground, Marx interrogated him. The Knight refused to give away any information, even as Yaram killed his troops one by one. Marx was forced to rip the information he needed from Raja's mind, but immediately afterward, the Knight stole Yaram's sword and attacked the Knights. Marx lunged at Raja, but the Knight performed a well-timed maneuver and severed Marx's legs from his torso. Moments later, Qi Raja was killed by Yaram. Drawing from his hate, Marx survived his injury. He replaced his lower body with a carriage to preserve mobility, but he soon learned to rely only on the dark side by mastering the art of flight. Flying became Marx's second nature, enabling him to become one of the few persons who appropriated the Trisazeta style of sword combat; in this method, he used a devastating spinning sword attack. From that time on, Marx also became known as "the Half-Man." Death Eventually, Yaram, who Marx had grown fond of, was tracked down by an aspiring Knight, Andre the Indestructible, who tried to stop the Knight of Metta. Marx confronted Andre on a landing pad. Andre, however, taunted Marx with remarks about how Raja had cut him in half; enraged, Marx charged at Andre with great speed, but the mutant took the full brunt of the attack and impaled Marx through the shoulder. Marx fell back and taunted Andre, trying to force him to kill an unarmed opponent and give in to the Darkness. He partially succeeded in this, as Andre acquiesced to his anger and killed the injured, immobilized, and unarmed Marx. However, when Yaram arrived immediately afterward, offering Andre an audience with Lord Xamera to become a Knight of Metta, Andre coldly rejected him and left, staying true to the Light. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Knights of Metta Category:Males Category:Dark mutants Category:10th century births Category:Villains Category:1016 deaths Category:Pre-Government